Rabipo
|xVBcpLYxMCA}} Rabipo (らびぽ) is an with a mid-range voice that is neither too low nor too high. His voice is strong and rough but he can also sing quite smoothly. Affiliation and Collaboration Projects # Member of Otetsudaimura (お手伝い村) with Mabipo and Tsukipo # (Released on October 16, 2013) List of Covered Songs (2011.05.12) # "Icchoume Yukimi Shoutengai" (Block 1 Yukimi Shopping District) (2011.05.25) # "Killing Records" (2011.06.20) # "Gaikotsugakudan to Lilia" (Skeleton Orchestra and Lilia) feat. Rabipo and Sarapo (2011.06.22) # "Mienai Kuro ni Ochite Yuke" (2011.07.21) # "Kimchi TV" (2011.07.24) # "Moumoku Shoujo Kurayami Seizonchuu" feat. Sarapo and Rabipo (chorus) (2011.08.02) # "Calc." -Piano ver.- (2011.08.04) # "Killing Records" -reupload- (2011.08.10) # "Sayoko" (2011.08.18) # "Owaru Toki" feat. Tsukipo, Jippo and Rabipo (chorus) (2011.08.25) # "DANCE FLOOR" feat. Hone♪ and Rabipo (chorus) (2011.09.03) # "Cyber Thunder Cider" (2011.09.09) # "Alice in Musicland" (collab) (2011.10.12) # "secret" (2011.10.17) # "Gossip" feat. Hone♪ and Rabipo (chorus) (2011.10.19) # "Envy Catwalk" feat. Rabipo and siren (2011.10.26) # "Envy Catwalk" (2011.10.31) # "Nostalgic Dream Girl" (2011.11.20) # "Gaikotsudan to Lilia" (Skeleton Orchestra and Lilia) -retake- feat. Rabipo and Sarapo (2011.11.21) # "Nostalgic Dream Girl" (collab) (2011.12.08) # "Nisemono Uchuu" feat. Jippo and Rabipo (chorus) (2011.12.28) # "This・Is・Love・Song" (2012.01.04) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" (collab) (2012.01.19) # "Hoshikuzu Utopia" (Stardust Utopia) feat. Sarapo and Rabipo (chorus) (2012.01.22) # "Shinzou Democracy" (Heart Democracy) (2012.01.26) # "Yuurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo" (Hanged Girl In The Haunted House) (2012.02.06) # "Moves like jagger" (Maroon 5 song) (2012.02.23) # "Genjitsuteki Ronri Shugisha" (A Realistic Logical Ideologist) (2012.03.12) # "Ikasama⇔Casino" (Life Cheating Casino) (2012.04.03) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) feat. Rabipo and Sarapo (2012.04.17) # "Madara Cult" (2012.05.08) # "magician's operation" (2012.05.23) # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" (Hurting For a Very Hurtful Pain) feat. Rabipo and Matsushita (2012.05.23) # "weakling hero" (2012.05.28) # "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai Desu.﻿" (Here, Happiness is Peace of Mind Comittee) (2012.06.18) # "Monkey Dance no Sennou Jutsu" feat. Rabipo and DEATH Hime (2012.07.25) (Not in Mylist) # "HEARTBREAKER" (2012.08.14) # "Macaron" (2012.08.22) # "Dragon Rising" (2012.09.22) # "Nounai Denpa" (2012.10.03) # "Haiiro Hitsuji ga Odoru Kyoukai" (2012.10.24) # "Ifuudoudou" (Pomp and Circumstance) (2012.11.13) # "◯ku song" (2012.12.08) # "GOLD" feat. Au, un:c, Itou Kashitarou, kazyuP, Kumakumaa, Jegyll, Freesueru, Hotori, Masha, Memeta, Yuikonnu, Yuuka, Yuki Yucky, Rabipo (2012.12.22) # "Shoudou × Pandemonics" (Impulse × Pandemonics) (2013.01.10) # "Q" feat. Rabipo and Rinchan (2013.01.29) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) feat. Rabipo, Kuso Manjuu and Jiman (2013.03.09) # "MISTAKE" (2013.04.02) # "Painful World" feat. iciko, Umejiro, uuu, Uron, Kart, Kurokun, Sana, 38Ban, GEM, Nazo no Jinbutsu K, nami, Namukari, Panaman, Himeringo, Fasora, Horohoro Dori, Ponge, Maamu, Masha, Migi ni Usetsu, Mes, Yuki Yucky, and Rabipo (2013.04.02) # "PYX" (2013.05.03) # "Guren no Yumiya" (Parody) (2013.05.14) # "Nekomimi Archive" (Cat Ear Archive) feat. Rabipo and siren (2013.06.05) # "TOKIO FUNKA" (2013.06.12) # "Mousou Zei" (Delusion Tax) (2013.09.11) # "Kaitou F no Daihon ~Kieta Daiya no Nazo~" (Stealing Suspect F Script ~Riddle of the Vanished Diamond~) (2013.11.14) # "alcoholic world" (2014.02.04) # "Sayoko" (2014.02.12) # "Realize" (2014.03.08) # "Good Morning, Polar Night" feat. Rabipo and R!N (2014.03.15) # "Deriheal Yondara Kimi ga Kita" (When I Arranged For A Call Girl, You Appeared) (2014.06.13) # "My Colorful Confuse" (2015.03.11) }} Discography Gallery |Rabipo Kumakumaa GOLD.png|Rabipo (left) and Kumakumaa (right) as seen in "GOLD" |Painful World - Rabipo.png|Rabipo as seen in his collab cover of "Painful World" }} Trivia * He's in a unit with Mabipo and Tsukipo, called Otetsudaimura (お手伝い村) in which they help and support other people to achieve their dreams.Otetsudaimura's blog profile External Links * Twitter * Blog